Ad Perpetuam Memoriam
by whirlyite
Summary: A brief vignette inspired by 20 November 2012. thetalker007 and I must have been on the same wavelength.


**AD PERPETUAM MEMORIAM**

**May 1943**

Barracks Two was uncharacteristically quiet as an early mail call had brought everyone to a standstill. The only sounds were an occasional chuckle interspersed with the crackling sounds of tightly gripped paper as the men hungrily devoured the latest news from their loved ones at home.

RAF Corporal Peter Newkirk lounged comfortably atop his bunk, lying on his stomach as he concentrated on the letter he had received from his sister Mavis. He had been nearly out of his mind with worry about her after the harrowing premonition he had endured two months earlier. The Colonel and Kinch constantly reassured him that Mave had recovered from her mysterious injuries but he needed to hear it straight from her.

"_I'm fine Peter. I was just a bit knocked about but the doctors put me to rights with no trouble. I'm right as rain now so don't work yourself up. You've enough to deal with without worrying yourself sick over me, do you hear me?"_

"Blimey Mave!" he murmured to himself. He wondered if he would ever get the true story of what had happened to his sister on that frightening night in March. He had just settled back down to finish Mavis' letter when he heard a pained gasp come from the occupant of the bunk below his. He craned his head down over the edge of his bunk to peer at Andrew Carter as he sat hunched over, staring at the letter that lay in his lap.

"Andrew?" Carter didn't answer him and acted as if he didn't even hear him. Newkirk quickly folded Mavis' letter, slipping it inside his jacket pocket before he jumped down onto the floor to crouch beside the American sergeant.

"Andrew, is something wrong?"

After a long moment, Carter raised his head to gaze sadly at his English friend. "Mom wrote to tell me that Grandpa died."

"Oh Andrew, I'm so sorry to 'ear that." He meant it too, as he knew that Carter was very close to both sets of his grandparents. "Which one? Yer mum's dad or yer dad's dad?"

"Mom's father, Grandpa Andy. I was named after him." He reached up to swipe away a tear that had escaped to trail down his face. Newkirk leaned in to grasp Carter's arm and gently tug at it.

"C'mon mate, let's take a walk, what d'you say?"

Carter allowed Newkirk to pull him to his feet and the two men left the barracks. It was comfortably sunny outside so Newkirk led Carter over to the delousing hut on the far side of the camp, well away from the barracks. He gestured to the ground and they both sat down, their backs up against the side of the hut.

"This is where I like ta come when I feel the need to be alone."

Carter nodded, "I know." He looked about. "It's a good spot for that."

"That it is," agreed Newkirk. He settled himself more comfortably against the side of the hut before he asked, "'ow old was yer granddad, Andrew?"

"He had just turned 80 years old."

"Blimey, 'e 'ad a good long life then didn't 'e?"

Carter nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, he did. I just wish I could've seen him one last time before he died. I'm sure gonna miss him."

"Of course you will. I'd feel the same way…that is if I'd 'ad a granddad."

Carter frowned at that. "Whaddya mean, _if_ you had a granddad? Everyone should have two!"

"Well, I reckon that's 'ow it's supposed to work. Maybe I did but I didn't know 'em. Mum's da passed when she was ten. Da never spoke of 'is father. I never met 'im."

"Well, that's just not right! Every kid should have a grandpa!" Carter raised his voice a bit, indignant on his friend's behalf. "Grandpa Andy and me were best buddies. We spent a lot of time together and he taught me a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"How to hunt and fish. How to build a fire. How to shoot an arrow straight and true."

_Arrow?_ Newkirk made a mental note to bring that comment up for future discussion as Carter continued.

"How to milk a cow. How to build a snow cave. He and my dad used to take me camping with them all the time."

Newkirk shook his head. "Andrew, I envy you yer grandpa. I'm glad you had 'im as long as you did."

"Thanks buddy. I really loved him. Y'know, home just won't be the same without him there."

"No I imagine it won't. But be glad 'e lived a good long life that you were able to share. Plus you've always got yer good memories to remember 'im by. When yer missin' 'im you can just think of all the things you did together and yer granddad will live on in yer 'eart."

"Yeah, you're right, Peter, you're absolutely right. It's kinda nice to know I can remember Grandpa Andy anytime I want to. Thanks buddy." Carter nodded, then grew silent as he contemplated Newkirk's words. The two friends sat quietly for quite some time, each alone with his thoughts.

Carter suddenly nudged his English friend in the side and blurted out, "I think you'd make a wonderful grandpa Peter!"

Newkirk's eyes widened as he raised his hands palms out towards Carter. "Wot? Now just why would you say somethin' like that Andrew? Aren't you gettin' ahead of things? First, I'd need to find me a wife and as you know, there aren't a lot of birds beatin' a path to me door right now. Then I'd need to 'ave some children to grow up and 'ave children of their own. And if ya don't mind, I'm not in that big of a 'urry to get old!"

"Well we're all gonna get old Peter!"

"Only if we're lucky Andrew! 'ave you forgotten there's a war on?"

"No, of course not! But I've got a feeling we're all gonna get out of this okay."

Newkirk shook his head as he chuckled, "Cor Andrew, sometimes I wish I 'ad just a little of yer optimism!"

"Trust me Peter, we'll do just fine after the war is over!"

"If ya say so mate. Tell ya what Andrew. I'll try to look on the bright side if you'll keep givin' me a kick in the pants every once in a while. Deal?" He stuck his hand out to shake, amazed that Carter was still able to buoy his spirits even whilst he grieved the loss of his beloved granddad.

"Deal!" Carter took Newkirk's hand and shook it enthusiastically.

"Right." They both got up and Newkirk threw his arm around Carter's shoulders. "Why don't we get back to the barracks then and see what Louis 'as for lunch?"

_A/N Newkirk's premonition about Mavis is explained in my previous story "The Sound of the Rockets"._


End file.
